


In the Light of Mechanical Fireflies

by D_elfie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Excitement, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_elfie/pseuds/D_elfie
Summary: Sera gets waylaid by the Inquisitor's enchantment expert and is herself enchanted.





	In the Light of Mechanical Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tafka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafka/gifts).



It had been so easy. He had been begging for it, really. Who slept in a room with a giant hole in the ceiling? 

Sera grinned as she swirled a pair Cullen’s smalls in the air by the waistband. They were almost as fancy as Dorian’s. Softer than she’d expected from the commander of the Inquisition’s army. The things you could learn about a person by their underclothes. 

She slipped easily down the side of the Commander’s tower and landed lightly on the walkway that led back to her room at the Herald’s Rest. She laughed to herself, stuffing the smalls in a pocket. Hooking her fingers in the waist of her pants, she sauntered back toward her room, whistling. 

“Shhh!” 

“Huh?” Sera blinked and looked around for the source of the shushing. 

“Quiet!” a voice hissed from the shadow cast by the tower blocking the moon. 

Swallowing back the next bar of her tune, Sera squinted. As her eyes adjusted, she could make out the squat form of a dwarf with short-cropped hair. She’d recognize the dwarf anywhere – Dagna. 

It wasn’t that she’d had a lot to do with the Inquisition’s master of enchantments and all things magical. She’d never even official met her. To be honest, she’d avoided her. Magic: icky stuff. She couldn’t understand how the dwarf could be so interested in it. 

No, she recognized Dagna because for some reason she found her fascinating. Beautiful. 

Now, normally Sera didn’t really go for dwarves. They were almost as stuffy as elves. Rules. Honour. No fun at all... unless she wanted to get very, very drunk. 

But Dagna seemed different. She was so full of energy and would get excited at the smallest things. Not that Sera had noticed... 

She realized she had been staring and completely missed what Dagna had said. 

“Wha’?” Sera muttered. 

“I need quiet! The firefly lights are activated by sound and I’m still trying to get the frequency just right.” 

“Wha’?” 

Dagna put her hands on her hips. “My newest invention! I am trying to control aerial lights using sound frequency, so they can go ahead of the Inquisitor in caves and light the way without being too conspicuous.” 

“Right...Yeah.” Sera nodded, suddenly feeling dizzy. Dagna spoke so quickly it felt like Sera had been spun in a circle. 

With another sigh, Dagna gestured Sera over. “Come here and watch. ” 

A small pipe appeared in Dagna’s hand. From where, Sera had no idea. Dagna blew into it and it emitted a brief tinkling sound. Not the sound Sera would have expected the metal tube to make.   
Initially, nothing happened. Sera waited, growing bored by the second. Next to her, Dagna grumbled. 

“Just a moment. A moment only.” Dagna bent over and picked something up from the stone walkway. Moonlight glinted off metal. Dagna pulled a small tool from a pocket and fussed with the object. 

“Ya know we can just use torches, yeah?” Sera said, watching Dagna work. Well more accurately, watching her nimble hands manipulate the object. 

“You know Cullen’s tower has a ladder and stairs, right?” Dagna shot back with a wide grin, not even looking up from her work. 

“How did you...” Sera blinked. 

“I was mapping the angle of the moon to find just the best spot to test this when I saw you. Taking or leaving?” Dagna asked cheerfully. 

“Taking or...?” Sera squinted at Dagna before laughing and clapping her on the shoulder. “You’re all right for a dwarf. Taking this time.” 

After a few moments of tinkering, Dagna set the little object back on the stone of the walkway. She blew the pipe again and again nothing seemed to happen. Just as Dagna’s shoulders started to slump, there was a pale blue glow. It started so faint Sera wasn’t sure she was really seeing it, but it quickly grew and the shadows melted away. 

Sera didn’t know how she felt about the unnatural light but the look on Dagna’s face caused her to swallow any protests. 

Dagna was grinning. It was verging on manic and Sera found she loved it. 

“It works! It works!” Dagna bounced on her toes, clapping. “Do you see?” Dagna turned to and looked up at Sera. 

“Of course, I see. It’s glowing like the bloody moon,” Sera said good naturedly. 

“It is, isn’t it?” Dagna giggled. “Perfect. Just perfect. But can I get it to fly now? Hm. Just have to...” She leaned down and pressed on a little metal button. 

The object, now clearly in the shape of a mechanical firefly, jumped off the ground and hovered in front of Dagna. As Dagna moved, so did the firefly. 

“Yes! Oh, it works. How wonderfully magnificent, don’t you think?” Dagna squealed and turned to Sera. She grabbed Sera’s hands in hers - they were very warm – and bounced on her tip toes, placing kisses on each of Sera’s cheeks. Those were also warm and Sera was suddenly unable to think of a glib response. 

Sera blinked at Dagna. She stared at the bouncing, giggling, exuberant dwarf who loved magic and despaired. She was screwed. She could feel it. She wasn’t sure what spell Dagna had placed on her but the kisses tingled and her heart was pounding and…

At a loss for what else to do, Sera leaned down and kissed Dagna on the lips. It was light and hesitant. Sera wasn’t entirely sure what she was doing or how Dagna would react. Dagna let out a small gasp and pulled back. 

“Sorry,” Sera mumbled as she extricated her hands from Dagna’s and took a step away. Once again she’d done something to mess things up. 

“No! Oh no!” Dagna was smiling at her and grabbed Sera’s hands back. “That was wonderful! Even better than I imagined!” Dagna sounded wistful. “Do it again!” 

There was a moment of confusion on Sera’s end and she failed to move in what Dagna apparently considered appropriate time, so Sera found herself soundly kissed. Dagna’s lips pressed hard against hers. . They were warm and soft and insistent and Sera quickly kissed her back. 

Sera couldn’t say how long the two of them stood locked in an embrace, kissing in the glow of the mechanical firefly, but she knew it ended too soon. 

Someone cleared their throat behind Sera and she broke the kiss to grunt and call over her shoulder, “Get lost, you. Can’t you see we’re busy, yeah?” 

“Sera,” spoke a gruff voice. 

“Commander,” Sera said, spinning around and coming face-to-face with Cullen. “What can I do for ya?” 

“You wouldn’t happen to know about something missing from my room, would you?” Cullen crossed his arms. 

“No. Why would I? Check with magey-butt. I heard him and the bull man whispering in the tavern.” 

Cullen continued to stare at Sera for a moment before sighing. “Well I wouldn’t be adverse to simply finding the item back where it came from as if it never left. Maybe tell that to Dorian and the Iron Bull.” 

“Right.” Sera nodded, stuffing a hand into her pocket to press the smalls down further.   
There was another moment of staring before Cullen spun on his heels and marched off toward the Herald’s Rest. 

When Sera looked back at Dagna, the dwarf was shaking. 

“You all right?” Sera asked, concerned. 

“Yes,” Dagna said in a burst of laughter. Her whole body shook as she laughed. “He’s on to you.” 

“Nah, he’s just graspin’ at straws.” Sera fiddled with the smalls. “But maybe I’ll go put these back.” 

“Good idea. I need to work on making more of these beauties.” Dagna gestured at the firefly. “But uhm... maybe we can do this again sometime?” 

Dagna spoke so quickly it took Sera a moment to translate what she’d said. Her stomach fluttered and she grinned. “Yeah. Again. Definitely. Like, soon.” 

Sera leaned in and placed an awkward little kiss on Dagna’s lips before turning to Cullen’s tower. She set her shoulders back and skipped over, climbing up the way she’d come down.


End file.
